Moira Quirk
Moira Shannon Quirk (born October 30, 1968; Rutland, England) is a British actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Castlevania (2017) - Butcher (ep2), Woman (ep2), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Hey Arnold! (1998) - Kid#3 (ep50), Woman (ep50) *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Cuitie#1 (ep59), Cute Young Babe (ep59), Jane Bonded (ep9), Redhead (ep9), Tour Guide (ep41), Young Chick (ep59) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2007) - Baby (ep4), Brit, Drone#2 (ep10), Girl (ep16), Girl#1 (ep17), Girl#3 (ep6), Glowing Beautiful Alien (ep29), Jennibel (ep35), Kid#1 (ep29), Kid#2 (ep31), Lady (ep35), Student#1 (ep21) *Sanjay and Craig (2016) - Moira "Mo" Quirk (ep49) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Dora (ep11), Khan'ja/Meryl (ep11), Theater-Goer (ep11) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Quasar (ep32) *The Wild Thornberrys (2001) - Emu#2 (ep73), Monkey (ep78), Rehabilitation Worker (ep78) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004-2005) - Mei Ling (ep38), Susie Smythe (ep28) 'Movies' *Flushed Away (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Planes (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Jane *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Specials' *Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) - Brit, Nurse, Woman#1 Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Of Fire and Stars (2018) - Narrator *The Bride Takes a Groom (2018) - Narrator *Thisby Thestoop and the Black Mountain (2018) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Death Race 3: Inferno (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Alice in Wonderland (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Beowulf (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Danny Collins (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) - ADR Loop Group *National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Pacific Rim (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Robin Hood (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *The Holiday (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Last Witch Hunter (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - ADR Loop Group *The New World (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Seeker (2007) - ADR Loop Group *The Terminal (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Thor (2011) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: First Class (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Your Highness (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Movies' *The Cloverfield Paradox (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Destiny 2 (2017) - Emissary of the Nine, Additional Voices *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Haunting Ground (2005) - Ayla, Daniella *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Lamarra, Additional Voices *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) - Additional Voices *Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (2005) - Adriana Livingston *MotorStorm: Apocalypse (2011) - Candi, Rival *Nickelodeon GUTS (1994) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Vipsania, Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Elara Dorne, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Elara Dorne *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Elara Dorne *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Elara Dorne *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (2011) - Karliah 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Mercedes, Selene Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (71) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2018. Category:British Voice Actors